Break and Enter
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: What would happen if Courtney snuck Duncan into her home the week her parents were away? A hell of a lot more than expected. Crap summary, but check it out. Who knows it might be worth it. DXC; R&R! Discontinued.
1. A Surprise Of A Lifetime

_A/N: Okay, so I got the idea of writting this story from watching all those late night cime shows, and it just got me thinking 'what would the two of them do if put in a position like this?' So, feel free to leave comments and even help improve, and what the hell I guess I'll allow flames as well...for now. Haha, so get to reading!_

_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**C POV:**

November 15th, the day I've been awaiting for quite some time now. And I know you're probably thinking I'm talking about my birthday or some other immature child's event, but no I'm talking about my parents anniversary. Yep, this marks my parent's 20th year of being madly in love with each other, but that's _not _why I'm excited. I'm excited because my parents are celebrating their 20th anniversary in Honolulu is exactly 4917 miles away from Montreal, which gives my boyfriend, Duncan, and I a week of complete privacy together. Which was something we have been dying to get lately.

"Okay Courtney, we'll be gone until Tuesday so I want you to know all the emergency numbers are on the fridge along with our hotel number. I fixed dinner for every night this week so you wont burn down the house. Make sure to keep up with your chores, and-"

"_Mom!_ Everything will be fine. I promise," I assured my mom as I was leading her out the door.

"Well, I know, but we've never left you alone for this long before and-"

"I know mom, but you can trust me nothing is going to happen. It's just going to be a long, boring week without you two, trust me," I said.

"Well, okay…" she began. "But if you need anything call us." She stopped in front of the door.

"I will mom promise." I smiled, hugging her.

"And don't even _think _about bringing that boy over here while we're gone because I _will _issue a restraining order on him." My father said taking the last of their luggage out to the car.

"Daddy!" I shouted. "I already told you Duncan and his family are out of town for the weekend. Nothing fun is going to happen when you're gone trust me..." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know, just making sure _you _knew that," he raised and eyebrow at me.

"I do! Now go! It's getting late you're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry up!" I told them shoving them outside.

"Oh, look at the time hun, it _is _getting late our flight leaves at eight," my mother laughed. (You heard it right. My parents actually _enjoy _flying in the middle of the night instead of during the day.) "Well, be good, we'll miss you honey." My mom said turning around, hugging me for hopefully the last time.

"I will mom," I laughed hugging her back. "You two have fun."

"Trust me we will," my mom assured. "And don't get yourself into any trouble while we're gone." She said as she slipped into the passanger seat.

"Promise." I lied smiling through my teeth. "Bye you two. Have fun, love you." I shouted waving at my parents who were now backing out of the driveway.

As soon as they turned the corner I dashed into my house, diving for my phone on the kitchen counter, and dialing the first number that came to mind: Duncan. Now, I know I told my parents that he would be out of town, but I just couldn't have anything ruin what is about to be my best week ever. The phone rang twice before Duncan picked up in a cheery tone.

"So, has the bitch has left the building yet?" He asked.

"Duncan," I half yelled half giggled. "That _is _my mother you're talking about."

"I know," he teased. "So their gone?"

"Mhmm. There's no one, but me here."

"Well, it looks like we'll have to fix that wont we Princess?" He asked.

I laughed. "I knew you were going to say that. You're so predictable Duncan."

"I knew _you_were gonna say that," he mocked. "I'll be over in a few 'kay?"

Okay," I replied. "I'll be waiting." I told him before hanging up. I set my phone back on the counter and made my way upstairs deciding to take a quick shower to pass the time before Duncan arrived. I walked into the bathroom, turned the shower on and stripped from my clothes, which sent a chill down my spine when the cold air around me made contact with my bare skin. I quickly stepped into the shower, desperate to warm my body as soon as possible.

I quickly realized Duncan would be over in the matter of minutes and I still needed to finish getting ready. I immediately stepped out of the shower reaching for the towel that hung on the back of the bathroom door. That was when I noticed the towel was no longer hanging there.

"Shit," I spat covering myself, as I stood completely naked in the middle of the bathroom floor.

**D POV**

The minute Court hung up I slipped my phone into my coat pocket, grabbed my car keys from the counter top, and flung the back door to my house open, and hopped into the driver's seat of my piece of shit car. Courtney didn't live more that fifteen, twenty minutes from my place, but the car ride always seemed like it took forever to get there. I turned up the radio hoping it would help speed up the long, boring drive to Princess'.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_  
_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_  
_You're the pretender_  
_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

I sighed, nothing like the _Foo Fighters _to speed things along. After I couldn't take much more of the shitty excuse for what some people call music I turned off the radio and drove the rest of the way in silence.

I eventually pulled into Princess' huge freakin' driveway, and her house fuck man it would blow you away. It was the kinda house that people would put on the cover of 'The Lawn of the Month' magazines or on the cover of 'Houses That Are _Defiantly _Better Than Yours'. But hey I was proud of my filthy rich girlfriend 'cause unlike most of you I can say: '_Ya? So what if I'm poor as dirt my girlfriend is richer than you'll ever be in your life-time.' _

I stepped out of the car and made my way up the driveway. I didn't bother ringing the doorbell instead I just walked right in. Princess didn't care if I knocked or not when her parents weren't around.

"Princess," I called, but there was no answer. "Princess," I called again. "Ey, you alive?" I joked, but still no answer. I groaned and made my way upstairs hoping to find Courtney up in her room.

**C POV**

Since there was no sign of a towel around I had quickly slipped into my pink pair of bra and panties that lay on the ground by my feet. _Note to self: Make sure to take towels out of dryer. _

I slowly opened the bathroom door making sure no one was around (of course no one was around I was home _alone_). When I finished opening the door all the way I made a dash for my bedroom door. I mentally patted myself on the back noticing how well I managed to get my half naked self in the privacy of my own room, until I noticed a fault to my plan: I had left my bedroom door wide open. Which meant I was still as naked and exposed as I would be standing in the middle of the hall. I didn't even have time to react to my door being open when I was quickly tackled on to my bed, letting out a blood curdling scream, which was silenced by a soft, but fierce pair of lips crashing into mine. I immediately opened my eyes to be faced with the exact opposite of any _real _danger: Duncan. I pushed him off of me so that he was now straddling my waist.

"Hey sexy," he smiled breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"Oh my God," I screamed. "You scared the _shit _out of me!"

"I know," he replied. "And I did a pretty damn fine job at it too if you want my opinion." He smiled. "Plus, I couldn't help but _not _do anything seeing you like that," he said moving his eyes up and down my body. I gasped reaching for a pillow to cover myself up with, but he must have read my mind because he took both of my wrists in his masculine hands and pinned them over my head.

"Aw, it looks like you're in quite a jam huh Princess." He said furrowing his eyebrows smiling down at me. I didn't bother putting up a fight because I knew he would eventually tire of his little game and let me go, but I should have known better. He thrust his lips on to mine again, but this time with more force and determination biting down on my bottom lip, and I couldn't help but not resist cause when it came to stuff like this, Duncan _really _knows what he's doing. Once he was finished chewing on my lip he moved down my chin, to the base of my neck, and them down to my chest.

Small, soft gasps of pleasure escape my mouth hopefully so quiet Duncan was unable to hear, but again I should have known better. I felt him smiling against my neck when he sat on top of me again, and quickly unbuttons his black, skintight cotton shirt I bought him for his birthday (what, I was sick of seeing him in those same black skull t-shirts). I'll admit with each button he undoes I can't help but catch myself drool a bit. I mean you would too if you were faced with his strongly and heavily built chest that was made of pure muscle, and his rock hard six-pack abs. The had the most smooth skin imaginable except for the extremely sexy happy trail that ran from under his navel down past his jeans. His arm muscles flex under his rolled up sleeves as he tries to remove his right arm out of his shirtsleeve until I stop him, pulling him back on top of me crashing my lips into his. He grips his hands on the side of my face while I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we continue our game of tonsil hockey letting out small gasps and moans until we hear a crash come from downstairs.

Duncan immediately stops and looks up at the now closed door. "The hell was that?" He asks concerned.

"I-I don't know," I say.

"I'll go check it out. You stay right here." He instructs getting off of me, and pulling his arm back into his sleeve. I nod my head and sat up covering my self with a pillow.

**D POV**

"This better be fuckin' important," I spat under my breath heading down the hall. "You've got to be shittin' me," I whispered looking down from the top of the stairs at three shady figures tarring apart the downstairs. Not that I was scared or anything 'cause I basically grew up living around burglars, but all I needed was Princess' place robbed while her parents were gone. They would point the finger at me in no time and have me locked up. I quickly made my way back to Princess' room and almost slammed the door behind me, which made her jump.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Well, it seems like we've got ourselves a few visitors downstairs." I said casually shoving my hands back into my pockets.

"What?" She spat. I hushed her. "You mean _burglars?_"

"Yah, it looks like it. I said walking towards her. "You're old man keep a gun anywhere?" I asked her as she had jumped off the bed and began going through her closet I guess to find something to put on.

"No!" She shrieked. "My father is actually _civilized_ Duncan."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you got a pipe?"

"And what are you going to do with a _pipe?_" She spat throwing a tank top over her head.

"You know, just scare 'em off."

She sighed and reached back into her closet fishing around for something. I tilted my head to trying to get a better view of her ass when she turned back around with a baseball bat in her hand. "Will this do?" She asked nervously.

"You bet," I smirked at her grabbing the bat from her hand. "What do you have a bat for? Last time I check you weren't much into sports."

"I uh…my parents tell me to keep one close for this reason…"

"Smart parents," I said. "I'm gonna go deal with those goons," I continued walking towards the door, but stopped in my tracks. "Hey babe," I turned around. "I-if I'm not back in ten minutes…call the cops 'kay?"

She stared at me wide eyed. "W-what?" She barely chocked out.

"I-I mean you know just in _case_." I said regretting telling her that scaring the crap outta her even more. I turned back around, reached the door knob, swung the door open, and gasped when I found myself standing face to face from some douche with a smug plastered across his face. My grip tightened on the bat in my left hand.

"Now you really didn't think we wouldn't find you did you kid?" He asked with the same smug expression. I heard Courtney gasp behind me.

I turned my head back at her. "Princess, stay back and let me deal with this douche." I said gripping the bat in both hands bringing and bringing it up over my left shoulder. She did as I told and backed up against the wall.

The dude just laughed at me. "Oh, yah _Princess,_ you'd better listen to Prince Charming here. He looks like he means serious business." He said raising and eyebrow at me. I furrowed my brows and swung the bat at him with all my might, catching him off guard, and striking him right in the face, causing him to slam against the stair railing.

"Stay here," I ordered as I closed the door behind me. The wannabee robber was now sitting on the groundgripping his nose that was leaking blood all over Courtney's family's _expensive_ carpet. _Shit. _I thought. Before I could even finish this douche off like I wanted to I was pinned against the wall with the wind completely knocked out of me by one of the thugs I saw him with downstairs. I really wasn't much of a match for the dude 'cause he was _huge. _He was built like a fuckin' football player. He had to be two hundred and fifty, three hundred pounds of pure muscle, and freakin' tall easily topping six feet. Plus, he had a gun pointed at my head. I didn't dare moving until I could hear Courtney screaming from her bedroom.

"No get your dirty hands off of me! Let me go!" She screamed. "I said _let me go! _My father is a lawyer God dammit!" The other thug was carrying her over his shoulder while she was kicking and flailing around trying to get out of his grasp, which was no use.

"Hey," I spat. "Let her go!" I said somehow managing to free myself from the first thugs grip running over the second one who had a hold of my Princess.

"Duncan," Courtney screamed as she was being carried down the stairs. I was just about to go after them, but decided it would be better to grab the bat that lay on the ground near the douche that I knocked out, but it wasn't there. Instead he stood up in front of me with the bat in his right hand.

I wasn't able to react to him before he cracked _me _right in the face with it. Man, payback really _was_ a bitch. I clutched my face in my hands and back up, bending over against the wall. I easily had a broken nose and some missing teeth, but all that really concerned me was getting to Courtney.

"Tie 'em up." I shot my head up at the three hundred pound ape coming at me. I quickly dodged his huge, but slow self and dove for his boss, startling him and knocking him to the ground, me on top of him. "Fucking kid," he spat turning around trying to get a better grip on the bat in his hands. I sat on top of his slamming my fists into his face as hard as they could. He catches me off guard when he socks me upside the head with the bat I no longer noticed was in his hands. All that was running through my mind was: '_Kill the bastard.' _He knocked me off of him and climbed on top of me swinging the bat so it makes contact withmy face hearing multiple loud cracks. I continue to fight back though, once he stops to catch his breathI spit in his face, pissing him off making him immediately drive the handle of the bat into my gut, completely knocking the air out of me again. He then pressed the bat against my neck, already out of breath now struggling to breath, but I soon managed to get him off as a result from kicking him in his jewels. He tumbled off of my gripping his crotch in pain when I grabbed the bat off the ground and hoped back on top of him swinging the back in his face hearing the same awful cracks I heard against my own. His breathing had slowed down and I was just about to bash his skull in, I raised the bat over my head, inches away from thrashing it into his head when I heard a gun go off. That instant everything slowed down. Immediately felt an intense amount of pain in my chest, and I looked down at him seeing the gun I must have heard go off in his hand, smoke still coming out of it. I then look down at my chest that was drenched in blood, grabbed the thief by his collar who was now smiling superiorly at me, before I had a chance to do anything else I blacked out.

* * *

_So what did you think? Review! Thanks._


	2. The Getaway

_A/N: Ok since all of you have given such great first reviews, (which I'm actually surprised the first chapter went as well as it did) I made sure to finish the second chapter for ya'll today, so enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**C POV**

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? I told you my father's a lawyer and when he finds out what you're doing to me you will be going to jail for the rest of your _life!" _I spat at the extremely large, disgusting man who was carrying me down stairs. Not being impressed by my threats I decided to start putting up a fight. Kicking and flailing around in his grasp pounding my hands against his back. Him obviously fed up with me threw me to the ground, and began to tie me up. "Did you not hear me?" I spat. "I _order _you to let me go this _INSTANT!_" And before I could think I received a huge slap across the face. "Ow," I cried. "How dare you! DO you even know who I _am?"_

"Ya," he replied in a pissy tone. "The spoiled bitch of a lawyer. I'm shaking," he joked tightening the rope around my wrists. "Now shut your damn trap."

"And if I refuse?" I questioned refusing to back down.

"Then I'll knock your damn lights out." He said raising his fist to my face. I closed my eyes and began to whimper. _God, please let this be a nightmare. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. _I kept repeating in my head. _This is a dream it can't be real. _My thoughts were interrupted by a loud gunshot going off. I loudly screamed, but quickly pulled myself together not wanting these _apes _to see how petrified I really was. I was Courtney Scotts for Christ's sake! Nothing scared or intimidated me!

"What the _hell _was _that?_" I spat. If you dare _br__-" _the ape-like man cut me off covering my mouth up with duct tape.

"I thought I told you to shut your god damn _trap" _he spat at me. Infuriated and honestly a bit petrified I began to scream. I screamed at him, at the others moving my family's stuff into their van, at myself, and even just to hear myself scream, but they came out like nasty, muffled, high-pitched sounds, which began to give even me a headache.

When I finally ran out of breath, which took a lot longer than myself and the robbers expected, and I seemed to partly calm myself down my eyes caught a glance of yet another large and disgusting man carrying a limp figure in over his right shoulder, and a smaller, but still very masculine and threatening looking man at his side gripping _my _baseball bat in one hand, and covering up part of his badly beaten up face in the other, but what I didn't see anywhere was Duncan. That was when it hit me. _Oh God, please don't tell me that's-_

"Tie this one up too," the smaller man said as his ape threw a horribly injured, barely breathing Duncan off his shoulder on to the ground next to me. Tears began to well in my eyes. How could I have been so thoughtless to forget that he was putting up a fight for _me_ upstairs with those goons!

"And tie him up _extra _tight. Damn bastard put up a fuckin' fight." He half chuckled half spat. I looked over at Duncan and pitied over how awful he looked. His right eye was blackened; his nose looked badly broken, blood old _and_ new ran from his nose to his mouth, his bottom lip was busted open blood running down his chin, his waist was badly bruised, and he had a bullet wound in the middle of chest that was oozing blood making my stomach churn looking at it. I immediately burst into tears.

_Oh God, this is all my fault. If I never asked him to come over he never would've ended up like this_.

_Snap out of it Courtney! You're stronger than this! If he wasn't here that could have been you!_

_So! I'd rather it be me any day then it be Duncan._

_That's obviously what he was thinking! And plus he's the man! He should be protecting _you!

_Says you! God, why did this have to happen to us!_

_Calm down, and get over it! Everything will be fine..._

_Fuck you._

Once the thugs finished tying Duncan up, which took no longer than a few minutes since he was out cold the one threw Duncan's unconscious body over his shoulder, and the other threw me over his, which took longer than he had liked because I swore to put up a fight this time. Kicking at him and screaming threatening him with his life even though he couldn't understand me because of the duct tape firmly placed against my mouth, and once my body had completely gave out, and I could barely move they took us outside, and threw us in the trunk of there get away car, which looked more like a U-haul.

The trunk was filled with all of my family's precious heirlooms, valuable potteries and portraits, kitchen appliances, electronics, etc. It made me sick to see people who were completely fine with breaking into your house, robbing anything over fifty dollars in sight, harming you and your loved ones to get what they want, and taking you as well so you wouldn't cause any trouble as soon as they left.

Minutes later the truck's motor started up and I could feel us starting to drive away. Unable to see where we were going I curled into a ball in the corner of the truck they threw me into, and began to sob and pray I would see my lovely house again someday.

After I finished breaking down it struck me to check on Duncan's condition where he lay slumped against the wall of the truck right across from me making no recovery what so ever, continuing to breath in slow and painful breaths, and every once in a while I would be able to hear him mumble in his unconsciousness like he was unable to escape the nightmare he was having. Seeing him like this brought tears to my eyes because deep down inside I knew there was no hope left for us.

**D POV**

Once everything started coming back to me I tried my best to focus on my surroundings. I winced in pain as I tried to sit up noticing that I was in a dark, cold, metal room that was..._moving_? Trying to get a better view of the room I tried shifting my postion when I noticed I was tied in an extremely thick, and uncomfortable rope that was constricting me. Annoyed, I tried wiggling out of the ropes grasp, but recoiled when an intense amount of pain shot up my body.

"_Fuck_," I spat. Feeling tear well up in my eyes. I could barely make out what sounded like a faint muffle, and turned to the back of the truck seeing a very blurry looking figure tied up, curled in a ball lying right across from me.

"C-Courtney?" I faltered. Their head shot up and even though I could barely see since the room around me was spinning I knew I could easily tell it was her. "What the hell is going on?" I cried, but all I could hear as a response was faint muffling. Wanting more than anything for Courtney to calm down I tried moving closer to comfort her, but more pain shot through my body causing me to scream in pain making her scream as well for a reason I'm not even sure of.

"Calm the fuck down!" I spat angrily at her as an immediate feeling of nausea shot up through my body causing the room to spin even more than before, and made everything seem even blurrier than before. I closed my eyes and slammed my head up against the wall of the truck hoping to stop the vast feeling of puking my guts out when I noticed that the ropes I was constricted in were drentched in what smelt like blood causing my breathing become heavier and heavier because believe it or not me and blood don't mix. Leaving me thinking that at any minute I would pass out again not knowing if I could take this amount of pain any longer.

Courtney's loud mumbling snapped me out of my daze when I noticed she was scooting her way over to me. I tried instructing her to stop even speaking caused me to wince again. She quickly made her way over to me, laying against me, resting her unruly head on my chest where I saw how revealing how puffy and red her eyes were and the tears streaming down her face. Even though the pain was unbearable the thought of Courtney not being harmed, and by my side again overpowered and other emotion. She looked up at me with her big, sad, wet eyes like she was trying to apologize for everything that had happened then laid her head back down on my chest.

"It'll be alright Princess," I heavily breathed, leaning down, kissing the top of her head, and soon finding myself unconscious yet again.

* * *

_Alright, what do you think? Not as good or long as the first chapter, but trust me the best is yet to come! :) Review! Thanks._


	3. Unpleasant Arrival and Sweet Escape

**_A/N: Okay, first I want to still thank everyone for the AWESOME reviews! Second I want to say DAAAMN I'm really on a roll right now with this updating thing. Haha, and third I want to say enjoy chapter 3, and review please! :D_

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

**C POV**

I tried opening my eyes for what seemed like the fortieth time, and still no luck. I guess this really wasn't a dream. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? To us? Duncan's head now resting on top of mine was the first sign that he must have been out cold again, and even though not responsive his facial expressions screamed excruciating pain.

Since I couldn't bear to look at him without wanting to breakdown I decided to close my eyes and imagine myself at home. In my warm cozy bed with the farthest thing from my mind being wound up where I am now.

Interrupted of my train of thought the engine started to die, and the truck had come to a complete stop. This instantly shocked me knowing we couldn't have been driving that long, and I hadn't even prepared myself to face these goons again. I immediately moved out from under Duncan trying my best to wake him up, but had no luck.

"Fuck," I mumbled under the sweaty duct tape. "Come on wake up," I continued to mumble to myself as I kept ramming myself into Duncan's uncurious body when the back doors flew open.

**D POV**

I started to come back to when I felt an intense amount of pain rise up through the right side of my body, and even though the pain was excruciating it took me a while to actually react to it.

I was in a daze when the back of the truck burst open, not knowing how long it has been since I had seen the sun this bright last. I groaned at the brightness shining through the back of the truck, but that was when I noticed Courtney sitting my side, and I actually got a good look at her. She was a wreck, her eyes were beyond swollen, and so badly bloodshot that they were a shade of red I haven't even seen before.

The two Neanderthals hoped on the back of the truck, snapping me out of my trance, one grabbing Courtney right off me causing her to kick and scream though she knew she was muffled and it was no use. The ass slapped the across the face leaving a huge red handprint on her left cheek and tears streaming down her face. I sat there wide-eyed, brows furrowed, helpless.

"Yo, asswipe! Leave her alone!" I barked. The thug ignored me, but his partner made his was over to me, kicking me as hard as he could in the chest making me keel over in an immense amount of pain, tears brewing in my eyes. Unable to move he threw me over his shoulder making me scream at the pain coming from my chest.

"Jesus, you sure cry enough you little pussy." He said over his shoulder bringing me into an old abandon warehouse.

"Fuck you man," I spat back with barely any energy.

"You know what, I thought you were actually gonna be a problem, but I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover huh?" He mocked carrying me down the stairs of the warehouse to the basement. It was cold, dark, filthy, and empty. He dropped me on the ground and began untying me I looked over my shoulder to see the other doing the same to Courtney.

Once he had finished untying me I looked down at my arms that were a dark shade of purple, which I wasn't sure was from the bruising or lack of circulation, but which ever it was they hurt like hell. Even though I was free I was beat up bad enough I didn't dare move. I wasn't free for long though, they had retied our arms to a pole in no time, but Courtney on the other hand put up a fight that took the both of them to win.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She screamed as soon as they ripped the tape off her mouth.

"I thought I told you to shut up bitch," he said smacking her across the face again making her cry in pain.

"Don't you _dare _talk to her like that," I scowled lunging at the guy yanking Courtney's hair trying to shut her up, but forgot I was chained up and was ricocheted backwards, smashing my head against the base of the pole, able to feel blood trail down the wound to the back of my neck. That was when their all mighty leader walked in grinning ear to ear.

"Aw, isn't it cute how he's trying to act all tough for his _wittle_ girlfriend." He teased.

"Shut the _fuck_ up," I spat at him.

"Now, if I were you, I wouldn't talk to me like that," he threatened kicking me in the gut. I winced and keeled over. "Now that's more like." He grinned.

**C POV**

"Duncan!" I cried watching him take yet another round of abuse from these men. "Why the _hell _are you doing this?" I spat at them.

"Because _sweetheart,_" the smaller, but obviously more threatening of the men said while meeting my eye level. "I can."

"You _can_," I snapped." Who the hell do you think you are?" A spat.

"Court…" I heard Duncan warn in the corner of the room.

"_I'm _the man that's going to determine whether to kill you or not." He grinned.

I glared at him for as long as I could before deciding to speak. "Well, do you have a name?"

"What?" Both him and Duncan said in unison.

"You heard me. You have a name or not?" I tested.

He stopped in the middle of the room and studied me for the longest time. "Well, for _you_ darling," He said gripping my chin. "You can call me Damon" He winked. How disgusting. A man who had to be in his late 20's at _least _was hitting on me. It was almost _worse_ than being held captive. I rolled my eyes at him, and him along with his goons began to leave the room.

"Since I'm such a giving person I decided to let you two live through the night, so sleep well." He smiled wickedly, before locking the door behind him.

Since the room was now empty I let off all my steam screaming at the top of my lungs, shouting and spitting words that even surprised Duncan for what seemed like hours. I finally cooled down and was beyond out of breath sitting in the silent empty room feeling more alone than ever.

"…I'm sorry." I heard Duncan finally speak up sounding weaker than I've ever heard him.

"What?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry Princess…we're in this whole mess because of me."

My eyebrows furrowed instantly becoming angry. "What the _hell _are you talking about?" I spat. "You really think we're hear because of _you?" _I screamed a little too loudly.

Shocked, he answered me. "If I could have protected you better we wouldn't be in this _mess!" _He yelled back.

"You really think I'd expect you to easily take care of all three of those goons!"

"You should!"

"Well, you're fucking _retarded _if that's what you really think of me!"

"Maybe I am! At least I try all you've done is sit there and bitch the whole time while I've been working on getting my god damn pocketknife!"

"You know what Duncan?-" I paused. "Wait, what did you say?"

"These guys might be threatening, but they're dumbass'." He sneered. "They never searched our pockets. I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you, so you're _big _mouth wouldn't give us away."

I sat there dumbfounded. For once I could say Duncan had won one of our arguments. "Where is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Back pocket. I just have to get a hold of it and we're fuckin' outta here." He said trying to dig into his back pocket. Within another minute or two of waiting, and a few pain filled cries from him, Duncan managed to pull his pocketknife from his back pocket and started sawing away the rope at his wrists. "Got it!" He said proudly as his free hands were now sawing away at the rope around his feet.

"Oh, thank God!" I cheered. Once he was completely free Duncan tried standing up, but cried out in pain falling to the floor.

"Fuck," he spat.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"No, not really." He whimpered, but quickly pulled himself together and started crawling across the floor towards me.

"Hurry," I encouraged not wanting our kidnappers to walk in on us.

"Court, seriously, just shut the fuck up." He ordered. I rolled my eyes not liking to be told what to do, but understood his pain, and brushed it off. In just a few minutes he had both my wrists and ankles cut free, and I was helping him off the ground, trying to find another exit than the locked door we were trapped by.

"There!" He shouted pointing at a nearby window. I helped sit him on the ground so I could run over making sure the burglars weren't anywhere in sight, and once the cost was clear I ran back to him, wrapping his arm around my neck for support, and together we dashed as quickly to it as we could.

With the window being high off the ground I had to hoist Duncan on top of me since he could barely move on his own. A few painful gasps flew out of his mouth, but we were soon able to get him trough the window, and trying his best I was soon lifted out of it as well, and as soon as I fell into the amazing green grass I quickly pulled myself together, hoisted Duncan off the ground, and together we ran far out of sight.

* * *

_A/N: Awwwh! What a happy ending...not! Too bad I have a hell of a lot more to write for this story, and trust me it's far from a happy ending! :)_


	4. The Strange Satisfaction of Being Free

**A/N: Finally! I have been having more touble writing this chapter that I thought I would. I think I had to rewrite it 3 times before I was somewhat satisfied. I admit this could be better, but I figured y'all wanted to read it, so I finished it up this morning. So, R&R and enjoy!**

**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**D POV**

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow!_"

"Duncan, come on we have to get out of here!"

"I'm trying Princess, but I don't think I can keep this up."

"I know, but you _have _to!" She begged practically dragging me across the somewhat empty field we were currently running through.

"Look," I said practically putting all my weight on to her so she would stop. "They're not gonna find us Princess. You've been running for…_hours _it seems. We're safe."

"But how do you-"

"I just do alright? Now can we _please _take a break? I can barely stand for Christ's sakes."

"S-sure." She said helping me sit down against a tree trunk.

"Ahh, _fuck_." I hissed as I tried sitting down.

"You okay?" Courtney asked concerned.

"No, how many fuckin' times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry…" she said defensively. "So smart ass what are we going to do from here?"

"What?" I winced.

"Well, we can't go home…can we?" She asked.

"Why can't we?" I questioned.

"_Duncan! _" She spat. "Once those guys find out we left they're gonna be after us! You heard them they already threatened to kill us and shot you…Oh my god! They _shot _you! We have to get you to a hospital!"

"Courtney…"

"Why didn't you tell me ugh! Do you even know that you could be seriously injured!"

"Courtney."

"I swear to God if we see those…those _goons _again I'm going to-"

"Courtney! Seriously? Shut the _fuck _up! Jesus Christ you _never _shut up _ever!_"

"You know what _Duncan, _why don't you shut up for once! How can you not be freaked out by," she stopped and ripped open my shirt making me flinch. "_That!_" She screamed pointing at my bruised, bloody, infected chest where the bullet wound was.

"Because if it was really _that _big a deal I'd be _dead!_" I told her.

"_Seriously?_! You don't even know what's been going on the past few hours because you've been out cold! So don't you dare tell _me _you're _fine!" _She screamed throwing her fists into the air and walking away. Leaving me alone in the forest, and a bit confused.

"Courtney! Wait!" I yelled trying to get off the ground. "Jesus…" I whispered to myself. "Court, come on, ow!" I said half limping half crawling after her. She turned around to glare at me, but was soon by my side helping me up.

"You're so fucking stubborn sometimes you know that?" She said as she was carrying me back to the tree trunk.

"Whatever," I mumbled causing her send me a death glare. We continued in silence until I sighed. "So, which way to the hospital?"

**C POV**

"So which way to the hospital?" _That's more like it_ I thought smiling down at him.

"Well, there's got to a highway around here _somewhere_," I thought out loud, "so I say we find one, and from there get directions from someone."

"Great idea Princess, _but _there's a few problems." He said.

"And what are they?" I asked confused.

"One," he said trying to adjust himself so he was more comfortable in my grip "How they _hell _are you going to drag me from here, past any highway _if _we find one, to any civilization? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Well…" I said stumped.

"Two, what store is open at 3 am?"

"Uh…"

"Three, what if those goons noticed we've busted out, and are looking for us? What are we gonna do if we run into them again?"

"We're not." I simply replied.

"You don't know that." He argued.

"I-I guess you're right…" I said still deep in thought.

"See, I'm not as stupid as I look," he teased trying to brighten up the situation.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

Before he answered he sighed. "What else can we do? Even though there's a shit load of problems with that plan that the only thing we can think of. I say we go for it."

"A-are you sure?" I questioned.

"We have to give it a try."

"Alright…" I said starting to walk in the direction that I could pin point the smallest amount of sound.

**D POV**

By now the pain had become excruciating, but if Courtney knew that we would have made no progress, so for the both of us I had to keep the cries of pain in.

We had been walking for what seemed like an hour by now. She was determined that we would be on a highway within the next few minutes, and for her sake I went along with it. An hour had past and I started to think we were walking in circles until I felt her start to pick up her pace, and within a minute all we could see was an endless highway that lead to who knows where.

"Yes!" She cheered, and I couldn't help, but grin knowing there might be hope for us now.

We were practically running across the semi-busy roads dodging the small amount of traffic there was, and walked in the grass until we found the nearest exit sign and followed it to what I called a miracle, but Courtney called it an open Gas Station. We cheered, and ran towards it, but before entering she instructed me to put on a fake act of being in unbearable pain, which I think I could easily show since that was how I was actually feeling.

She rushed us through the door in a panic, and began explaining to the cashier.

**C POV**

I took in a deep breath before putting on the fakest scared to death look I could imagine of on, and burst through the doors.

"Please, please you have to help us!" I screamed at the cashier who was caught off guard. "We-we were mugged, and my boyfriend…he was shot!" I began to cry. "You have to get him to the hospital!" I begged, and doing his part Duncan let out a cry of pain every now and then.

The woman stared at us blankly before responding. "Gas?" In a rich Hispanic accent. I mentally slapped myself across the face, and could feel Duncan chuckle against me.

"No!" I screamed at her. "Hospital! Phone!"

"Ohhh," she said as she retrieved a phone from under the desk. "Phone?"

"Yes!" I cheered picking up the phone and dialing 911. The line rang twice before some picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, my boyfriend and I were just mugged, and he's been shot, and I'm not sure how much longer he can hang on. Can you _please _send an ambulance right away?" I asked worry rushing back into my system not exactly knowing how long it would take them to reach us.

"Sure think ma'am the ambulance is already on its way. Hang in there."

"Oh, thank god." I spoke. "Thank you sooo much." I told the woman on the other line.

"Do you want me to stay on the line with you until help has arrived?" She asked. Before I was about to tell her that I no longer needed her services I looked down at Duncan who no longer looked to be faking his pain. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes.

"Yes please." I told her. Within minutes EMS had arrived, examined both me and Duncan, hooked him up to a gurney, patched me up where I was injured, moved both of us into the back of the ambulance, and started to drive off towards the hospital. It was official, we were saved and once again there was hope for us.

I looked over at Duncan who was now hooked up to numerous wires and tubes, and even had an oxygen mask on from when he complained earlier that he was having troubles breathing. Though all we've been through that night he managed to take my hand in his, and smile at me one last time before his pain medication kicked in. Still holding his hand I sighed a joyous sigh before closing my eyes, and for the first time in hours was able to fall into a peaceful slumber as well.

**_

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think so far? Sounds like quite a happy ending huh? Well, I hate to break it to y'all, but I have a feeling everything's gonna go downhill from here...but that's just me...hehehe._**

**_Now review! Thanks! :D_**


	5. Hospitals: The Worst Place In The World

_A/N: Here is Chapter five! IT felt so nice to know exactly how this chapter was going to start and finish, and I'm so glad I could finish writing it in no more than...ehhh 3ish hours? Which is great progress for me! ^-^_

_So, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter because I had a bunch of fun writing it! Remember R&R and enjoy!_

_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**C POV**

It had been almost exactly two hours since we had arrived at the Ottawa General Hospital, and since I walked through the doors my nerves had been on hot water. It was almost impossible to find a way to entertain myself while the doctors worked on Duncan even though I knew he was in good hands, but still the thought of him being in surgery at the moment made my stomach do back flips.

I sat in the main lobby, well more like sat down, stood up, paced back on forth, stood still, sat back down, groaned, crossed my legs, uncrossed them, stood up again, etc when one of the doctors I had talked to earlier started to walk towards me. I got out of my seat again, and greeted him.

"Doctor." I said

"Ms. Lower," He greeted back. The thing was before we arrived at the hospital, or the EMS had even arrived we decided we didn't want either of our parents to find out what had happened, _so_ Duncan had suggested that we went by false names. Now we were now both brother and sister who went by the names of Sarah and Alex Lower, which surprisingly the doctors bought.

"So, how is he?" I asked. Worry rushing through my veins once again.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "He lost a lot of blood, but I guarantee you he'll make a full recovery." The doctor said with a small smile.

"Oh thank God." I said hugging him.

The doctor chuckled before replying to me. "But," he said. "He's going to be in a lot of pain for a while though."

I sighed. "How long exactly?" Knowing we had to be out of the hospital before my parents got back.

"A week or two."

"What?" I snapped. "But sir, we need to be out of her by the end of the week!"

He looked at me confused. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm almost positive that isn't going to happen."

"B-but…" I said awestruck.

"Hey, your brother is in good enough condition that he can have visitors. Why don't you drop in and say hi?" He said changing the topic now at my eye level. I nodded in agreement, and followed him towards Duncan's room.

"Here we are," he said opening the door. "If you need anything the nurses will be happy to assist you." He informed me before walking down the hall.

I stood alone in the doorway staring at Duncan's sleeping figure wires and tubes still attached to his arms and chest, and still being assisted with an oxygen mask. I walked over to a chair in the corner of the room, pulled it over towards the bed, sat down, and gently held his hand. His eyes quickly blinked open, and he looked up at me.

"Hey Princess," he said weakly, smiling at me.

"Hey," I smiled back. "How are you feeling?" I asked looking at the types of machines he was hooked up to.

"Ehh, I've been better," he still managed to grin before he took off his mask, and began to sit up in his bed, but winced obviously still sore.

"Maybe you should take it easy," I told him gripping on to his arm for support. "You know so we can get out of here quicker." I whispered.

He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed making sure no one was in hearing distance of us. "The doctors told me they wont release you for a week or two."

"_What_?" He spat.

"Shhhh." I hushed.

"There is no way in _hell_ that I'm staying cooped up in this..._bed_ for two weeks!"

"I know _plus_..." I whispered. "My parents get home Tuesday, and since you're not the best in math that's five days from now."

"_Fuck_," he spat. The room was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke up again. "So...what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Do you really think I know? I'm just as stumped as you..." I informed him.

**D POV**

I'll admit the feeling of being deep in thought was weird to me. It was probably the first time EVER that I've really thought hard about something, and lets just say I didn't make as much progress as I wanted.

"I say we just play it by ear for now." Courtney spoke up breaking my from my pathetic train of thought.

"I guess you're right." I agreed looking down at my covers. When it the thought came to mind. How long have we actually been here for already? "What time is it?" I asked her now making direct eye contact.

"Almost four." AM? Well, I guess the good thing was we haven't been here for long.

"A'ight," I replied still somewhat stressed.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." Court suggested. "You look like you really need some." She was right. From all that had happened tonight I felt like I could sleep for _years_, but something was telling me not to.

"I don't need any sleep." I informed her.

"_Hmph_," she said crossing her arms eyebrows raised obviously not buying my shit.

"Okay, okay, you win." I said while flashing a smirk her way. She giggled in response and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek before retiring to her chair.

"Good night Duncan." She hummed.

"Yeah, yeah." I teased. "Night Princess." I told her before I quickly dosed off again.

**C POV**

My eyes seemed to flutter open a few hours later trying to tell me that I no longer needed any sleep. I looked over at the clock that now read 6:37 am. It was a surprise to me that only sleeping a total of two hours had completely revived my body. Before I decided to get up I stretched pulling my arms over, and behind my head then headed for the door hoping to find some type of food to scarf down.

I walked down the hallway towards the main entrance hoping the receptionist at the front desk could point me into the direction of the cafeteria. Not as familiar of the hospital I planned it took me quite some time to find my way to the main entrance, but stopped dead in my tracks, completely shocked and petrified. Standing at the receptionist's desk was the one person in the world I had wished I'd never see here: Damon I believe his name was. The same Damon that had captured and tortured us the previous night that we were almost 100% sure we escaped from.

Without thinking I dashed back towards Duncan's current room, which took no longer than a minute rushing by shocked nurses and patients, and once I arrived at the door I quickly closed the behind me and locked it from the inside.

I rushed over to him, still asleep on his bed, and began shaking his unconscious body viciously. "Duncan, Duncan, wake up!" I shouted in his ear. After about the third try his eyes slowly opened. Looking confused and pissed because I woke him up.

"Princess, chill." He told me. "What the hell?" He asked sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"They're here." I told him catching his attention.

"Who's here?" He asked yawning.

"_Them_! Those men! They're _here_!" I shouted.

"Court, you were just dreaming." He told me furrowing his brows. "We're safe. Okay? "We're in a hospital for Christ's sake." He almost yelled.

"But, _no_! Duncan," I said grabbing him by the arm. "I _saw_ them! At the front desk!" I said putting on my most serious face.

He must have caught that I was telling the truth because his pissed off glare quickly turned into a very worried expression. "You aren't kidding are you?" He asked, and all I could do in response was shake my head no.

**D POV**

_Fuck._ I thought. Right when I thought we had escaped those creeps they show up at the one place we thought would be safest…now what?

"We need to get out of here." I told her.

"_What?"_ She asked "And why would we do _that_? We're in a hospital they can't harm us here!" She spat as I lifted myself out of bed, and searched the room for my clothes, and once I found them I proceeded towards them until I was held back by the wires in my arm that I carelessly ripped out. "_Duncan_!" Court spat like my name was some type of poison. "You _need _those!"

"What I _need _is to get you and me out of here." I told her stripping from my hospital gown, carefully stepping into my pants, and zipping up the zipper. Once I had my pants and shoes on, and my shirt in hand I walked, well more like limped over to the bathroom glad that I could at least move on my own today, but still was in a shit loadof pain from it (none that I couldn't take though), and peered into the mirror. Yep, I defiantly looked like I belonged in a hospital. The pale skin, bags under my eyes, bandaged up waist, cuts and brusies, IV marks, etc.

Courtney stood in the corner of the room examining me before she spoke up. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Hmm?" I asked not sure what she meant.

"How are you going to sneak us out of a hospital? Last time I checked the security was pretty fierce."

"They let those asswipes through the front doors didn't they?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then it wont be hard." I assured her throwing on my shirt and quickly buttoning up some up the buttons so I looked somewhat decent. "Come on." I told her.

We crept into the hallway her in front since she wasn't a registered patient making sure the coast was clear for me to follow. We had almost made it in the clear when a familiar set of hand had grabbed me by the shoulder, and had spun me around to face him. _Great. _I thought as the bastard who landed me in this joint grinned at me.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked cause Courtney to turn around and nearly scream.

"_Run_," I told her I socked the bastard across the face, kneed him in the balls, and took off limping as fast as I could after Courtney. Once I reached her shouting in pain I grabbed her by the wrist and ran into the main lobby. The receptionist behind the desk immediately stood up alarmed by us, and shouted after us.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Checking out," I informed her eying a pair of keys on the counter, grabbing them as I dashed past her, and together Courtney and I had rushed out the front door. Once we were outside she instantly started to panic shouting whatever came off the top of her head, and as she did this in the distance I saw the same van that we were held captive in not so long ago.

"Courtney!" I said shaking her. "You need to calm down." I instructed breathing heavily once I noticed the two goons exit from the van, and started walking towards us. "Come on!" I told her before grabbing her by the wrists once again. As we were running I fumbled at the car keys I held in my hand feeling for the alarm button. Once I found it the car's alarm sounded, and I dashed towards the direction of the sound.

"_Come on where the fuck are you?" _I whispered to myself as I ran circles around the parking lot, and still a far enough distance from the front doors of the hospital I did manage to catch a glimpse of half of the hospital staff rush out the door towards us, and our favorite mugger with the _both _of his goons proceeding towards us as well.

"_Fuck!_" I spat running faster towards the sweet sound of escape, and with still no look I hear Courtney shout:

"Over there!" I turned my head so fast I swear I should have gotten whiplash. "_Go_!" She spat at me, and once we reached the source of the sound I couldn't have been happier. Our escape was no other than a precious black coated Harley Davidson. I grinned to myself and hoped on top of it instructing Courtney to do the same.

"Oh no…" she said. "Duncan, I can't get on that…" she told me worried.

"Why not?" I asked impatiently, fierce pain in my voice.

"It's…not safe!" She shouted.

"It's our only way out of here!" I shouted back. "Now get the _fuck_ on!" I spat glaring at her.

Nervously, she plopped down behind me wrapping her arms tightly around my waist, which made my wounds burn hotter than hell. I hissed, and she apologized for causing me the pain, but I cautiously brushed it off, and told her to hold on tightly anyway.

As soon as I could hear the sounds of other voices making their way towards us I jammed the keys into they ignition, turned the key, revved the engine, and let the dust fly behind us as we rode out of the parking lot into freedom.

Courtney's gripped tightened around my waist as we sped down the still empty highway probably since we were going a lot faster than she would've ever imagined. The pain was intense, but I kept it off my mind looking down at the gas gage seeing we only had a quarter of the tank left, which wouldn't get us that far. Especially since I had no idea where these highways led.

I only could only hope it led to somewhere good.

* * *

_A/N: Whooo! Once again they have escaped the clasps of those evil men, but for how long will that last, and what are these too going to have to get into to stay safe? Who knows...at the moment even I don't, but we can easily change that._

_Review! :D_

_Oh, and P.S. If y'all don't mind checking out my other story Total Drama Island ABC's. I got really bored the other day after watching the TDI marathon on Cartoon Network, so I decided to start writing TDI one-shots, but last time I checked the story isn't doing as well as I planned. :/ So if y'all don't mind checking it out and leaving some comments so I can see if I should continue writing it or toss it? Thanks! :)_


	6. It's Official, We're Going To Hell

**_A/N: Well, folks here is chapter 6, and I must say this is about 2,000 words of complete poinltessness. Haha, I've had this gap in the middle of my story, which is well, this chapter, and I've had no idea how to fill it hence the pointlessness. R&R and enjoy!_**

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**D POV**

The Harley only lasted about twenty minutes before the gas meter was completely on empty, not wanting us to have to walk anymore I turned on to the nearest exit, and pulled into yet another gas station. We pulled up to a tank on the farthest end of the lot as I turned off the engine, but the bike on its break, hopped off it, and help Courtney off as well forgetting she was even there since this was the quietest she had been in the past twelve hours.

I walked up to the tank, searched myself for my wallet, and cursed under my breath when I noticed it was no longer there.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked caught off guard by my random outburst.

"I don't have my fuckin' wallet." I told her smashing my fists into the tank.

"So does that mean we're walking again?" She asked.

"I guess so…" I told her when it struck me. "You know what? No…believe it or not Princess, but I actually have a plan." I explained with an evil smirk plastered across my face.

* * *

"This is never going to work." She told me while rubbing her temples.

"Of course it will. I'm an experience criminal babe. _This _is nothing." I told her. "It all depends on how well of an actor _you _are." I told her.

"Oh, trust me I'm a plenty good actor! I just…this feels _wrong. _How do you know they aren't going to catch us_?" _She asked staring at her feet.

"I don't, but you know what I do know? If we don't get out of here and _quickly _those creeps are gonna catch up to us, and then what Court? We'd be fucked." I told her.

"I-I guess you're right." She agreed. "Okay," she sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"It's your time to shine Princess." I told her before she turned in the direction of the gas station.

**C POV**

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

I gathered up all my strength and managed to move my feet in the direction of the entrance of the deserted gas station we were currently stranded at. This whole plan…it just felt so wrong.

_You can do this Courtney. You were a CIT for Christ's sake. You've been through _way _worse situations before!_

_You know what?...You're right!_

Now gaining all my courage back I burst through the doors confidently. _I've _totally _got this. _I told myself.

Once I was completely in the store I greeted the cashier who unfortunately, was able to fully understand me. This only meant I needed to distract my ass off.

"Nice er-morning we're having." I said as I went through each isle slowly occasionally picking up bags of food that looked good to me.

"I guess so." She agreed. "It would be even nicer if I could actually spend it _sleeping_" she joked. With my back turned to her I rolled my eyes, but laughed playing along.

"Oh, I totally agree." I told her picking up a bag of chips adding on to the collection.

"So, tell me what are you doing out at this time? You look a little young to be traveling by yourself."

"Oh, don't worry I'm not." I told her grabbing two sodas from the back, and making my way to the counter. "My um, family is on vacation, and you know how some people are about leaving early." I flashed her a cheesey smile piling the mountain of snacks on to the counter.

"Ahh, I see." She told me ringing up all my purchases. Distracted I looked out the glass front door, and noticed Duncan had finished putting gas into the tank of the motorcycle giving me a thumbs up as a sign of _'it's time to get the fuck out of here.' _I nodded, and right as the kind cashier finished bagging up the last of my items I breathed in a deep sigh.

I grabbed the bags, and the short second she had her head down ringing up my total I took off through the front doors to Duncan on 'his' already running Harley, cautiously hoping on the back, the bags now hanging around my wrists as my arms hooked around him. He revved the engine once before kicking off and again we were riding off for what seemed like our lives. As we drove out of the parking lot I refused to look back at the cashier not wanting the guilty emotions to wash over me again.

It was official…I was going to hell.

**D POV**

I'll have to admit, I was pretty fuckin' proud of Princess. I mean there were a few...minor problems back there, but hey, we got out alive didn't we? Now all we needed was a place to crash at, and with us still being penniless that _could _be a problem...

The sun was now almost fully up, and they traffic on the highways started to build, which made getting around quickly a challenge. I was almost falling asleep at the wheel until I felt Court tape me on the back of my shoulder bringing me back to reality. I looked back at her who was pointing at an upcoming sign. _That's my girl. _I thought catching a glimpse of the advertisement for a motel in the next exit. I quickly pulled into the next lane leading towards the heavenly exit really needing some sleep, and almost speeding down the streets trying to find the motel.

It took about five minutes for Courtney to once again, point it out to me barely able to keep my eyes open. I could only wonder how she was still holding out. We pulled up in the back trying not to be seen by anyone, and I killed the engine, stretching so much to a point I feel the pain from my still healing chest, which caused me to stop. I hopped off the bike and again, help Courtney off too. After she was off I walked towards a closed door dragging my feet behind me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me as I was peering through each window to see if they were occupied. Still in my tired trance I ignored her and continued to go from door to door. "Um, _hello! _Earth to Duncan. What are you doing?"

"Huh?" I asked yawning. All she did was put her hands out signaling she was waiting for an answer. "Uh," I yawned again. "We don't have money, and no money means no sleep, which is something I _really _need right now."

"So...you're going to _watch _people sleep...?" She asked confused.

"Yes!" I shouted eying an empty room and rushing over to the door.

"Yes...? Duncan, what are you talking about?" She asked walking over towards me seeing that I now had my pocketknife in my hand and trying to jimmie the lock to the door. "Duncan!" She half whispered half shouted. "We can't do this! What if someone sees us?"

"Then we'll deal with it." I told her hearing the door click and throwing it open. "Plus, this place is pretty shitty, so it's not like they have _good _security." I told her before I jogged into the small room, and hopped on the bed even though it was a piece of shit it still felt nice under me.

Courtney hesitantly walked into the room after me quietly closing the door behind her, and locking every lock on it, examining every inch of the room before speaking. "I don't like this..."

Annoyed she would say that I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, _sorry _Princess. I hope you weren't expecting the royal suite."

"What? _No, _I mean I don't like this criminal vibe. I'm not like you I actually _have _continence!" She said throwing her hands into the air.

"Suuuure you do babe. Is that why you nabbed all that shit from the from the convenient store?" I asked pointing at the bags she held in her hand.

"_You told me to!" _She protested.

"But _you _agreed to it. Not my problem." I said now sitting on the end of the bed kicking off my _Converse_.

"Ugh! It _is _your problem! If we would have just went to the police, or told _anyone _at the hospital about what happened like I _suggested _then we wouldn't _be _here!" She screamed. "But _nooo _you think you know _everything, _so we have to just keep this a secret and _run _from all our problems. Well, guess what Duncan, our problems are running right after us, and they're not going to stop until they get us!"

"I told you, who the fuck is going to believe us? Maybe if _you _came up to the police and said you were mugged they'd believe it, but if since I'm involved they ain't gonna believe _shit! _I'm known around here Courtney, and they're gonna think _I _had something to do with your house being fucked up and those guys being after us! Plus, stealing a bike, robbing a gas station, and breaking into a motel _isn't _going to look good on _either _of our records! I'm tellin' ya Court, we can't tell _anyone!"_

_"_But..." she trailed off. "My parents...they get back in a few days, and if I'm not home and they find the house a wreck...they'll flip."

"Yeah, well, we've got five days to straighten this out, so let's make the best of it." I told her while slowly unbuttoning my shirt remembering the pain it's caused me.

Courtney stood at the end of the bed and sighed throwing the bags of food into the small fridge that was located behind her. She turned to face me as I struggled to get my shirt off.

"Here..." she spoke walking over to me. "Let me help." she whispered sweetly unbuttoning the bottom of my shirt that I was having trouble reaching. I stood there quietly as she worked on my shirt almost feeling awkward until I decided to break the silence.

"You enjoying undressing me babe?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Maybe." She teased right back. I'll admit I was caught off guard expecting to receive a punch in the arm, or have her walk off and lock herself in the bathroom, but a _'maybe'_ I can live with

"Yeah?" I asked as she helped me out of my left sleeve.

"Mhmm," she told me removing my right arm from my sleeve, and holding my shirt in her hands smiling evilly at me. She leaned in closer and whispered into my ear. "You already know what you do to me." She whispered seductively catching me off guard and turning me on.

"Well, you know how I roll." I told her moving closer to her wrapping my arms around her waist.

Still smiling she spoke "Oh, trust me Duncan, I know," and began to lean in, and I followed. "That's what I like about you." She said centimeters away from my face sending a chill down my spine. I was about to make my move on her when I felt a cold hand ram into my chest, and found myself loosing my balance falling on to the bed. Shocked, I looked up a Courtney who's hands were on her hips, smiling ear to ear, and rolling her eyes.

"You are _so_ easy Duncan." She teased throwing my shirt at me. "Now stop trying to get in my pants, and get some sleep." She told me before walking into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

I still lying on the bed I put my hands behind my head, and sighed. _God damn, I love that chick._

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, now that's over with things should start to pick up in the next chapter. So, review! Thanks.**_


	7. Leon Crotteau and Jacqueline Delvaux

_**A/N: Okay, I know I just updated a day or two ago, but I really felt in the mood to write today, so I decided to knock out the next chapter of this story. The parenthases you'll see towards the end is the English translation to a conversation, so you'll have some idea of what's going on. Haha, R&R and enjoy!**_

_**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**D POV**

Yawning, I shifted my position in bed still half asleep feeling around for Courtney's body to wrap myself around, but once I noticed the other half of the bed was empty leaving the sheets cold against my warm hands I stretched my muscles, and sitting up, to see Courtney sitting at the end of the bed staring blankly at the tv, which was currently turned off.

"Babe?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes, and yawning once again. "When did you get up?" I said looking at the clock that read 9:42 am meaning we've only been here for about 3 hours.

"I never went to sleep." She told me still staring at the tv.

"What? Why not?" I asked confused.

"I've been...thinking." She told me.

"About what?"

"A lot of things..." she told me quietly.

"Like...?" I asked crawling to the end of the bed to sit next to her.

"How are we going to pull this off Duncan?" She asked.

"What?"

"I mean this whole thing is _crazy! _How are we going to keep out of sight? I mean we have no money, a-and I've decided that I'm _not _going to continue to follow your...juvenile plans." She told me completely serious. "I just...it doesn't feel right to me you know? I understand that it might to you because that's how you grew up, but...it makes me feel like scum stealing, and lying to people."

"Alright," I told her. "We don't have to do that anymore."

"R-really?" She asked surprised I agreeded to it so easily.

"Sure," I told her shrugging my shoulders. "but that means you gotta think of...some other way to keep us on the DL."

"O-okay..." she said almost smiling. "I think I've already got a few ideas." She said causing me to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

**C POV**

"Are you coming?" I asked as Duncan trailed behind me in the streets trying to hide his face.

"Yeah," he replied still not picking up the pace, and making me wait for him. "So, _where _are we going again?"

"The bank." I told him smiling.

He stared at me blankly. "...why?" He asked.

"Because we need money right, and that's where we can get some." I said grabbing him by the hand to make him pick up his pace.

It didn't take long for the two of us took ask for directions to the nearest bank. Of course, I was the one asking for the directions since Duncan was still sure we'd get caught being out in public even though I assured him we'd be fine. We opened the doors of the bank a cold breeze hitting us as we walked in feeling wonderful against my face even though it caused me to shiver a bit. After spotting a nearby bank teller I walked up to him and greeted him kindly.

"Courtney Scotts," I told him extending a hand.

I looked at me with an eyebrow raised before grabbing the badge on his shirt and reading "Marcus." I put my arm back against my side embarrassed he refused to shake it. "Can I...help you?" He said a bit annoyed.

"Actually, yes you can." I told him. "I-er _we _need a bank loan." I told him stepping to the side exposing Duncan to the teller who was cautiously standing behind me his head hanging so you couldn't see his face, with his hands currently in his pockets.

"Is he...with you?" He man asked.

"Yes sir. He's my er-step brother." I told him receiving a strange look from both him and Duncan. "Our parents married about six months ago." I told the man behind the counter who was now eying Duncan.

"There something wrong with him?" He asked receiving a glare from Duncan.

"He's shy. He's got some type of emotional problems." I told the teller. "Sir, is this a bank or some kind of family counseling? Can I please just have my loan."

"Uh...sure." He told me grabbing a key using it to open a draw right below the counter. "Do you have a name we can put it under?" He asked.

"Richard Lawrence Scotts, my father." I told him.

"And how much are you going to be needing?" He asked as he finished writing down my father's name. Oh, how I was going to regret this.

"Fifteen hundred." I muttered. Duncan's eyes shot open, and the bank teller looked at me as if he miss understood.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"F-fifteen hundred sir." I said. "It's for many expenses actually. My winter orchestra expenses, house renovations, my step brother's counseling." I explained.

"You're parents _are _aware that you're taking out this much?" He asked now on to me.

"Oh, of course sir! W-would you like to speak to him? I could give you his number an-"

"No, no. It's just...a lot of money miss." He said wrangling up the large amount of cash I asked for, and put it into an envelope handing it over to me. "Just make sure you get it home _immediately. _I'd hate to see that much money stolen."

"Oh, of course...Marcus. We live a few blocks away, so it'll be safe and sound." I said taking Duncan by the arm, and started walking towards the entrance.

"Mhmm," he hummed. "Oh, and look after that brother of yours. Something seems...off about him." Marcus said causing Duncan to grit his teeth, and turn into the direction of the counter the man stood behind, but I quickly grabbed him by the wrist, and managed to pull him out the door.

Once we were outside he went off. "That mother fucker!" He spat. "_'Something seems off about him_.'" he mocked in an annoying tone slamming his fist into a nearby stop sign pole. "If he really wants to see something off then he better take a look at his fuckin' face when I get done with it." He said gripping his hand pain, starting to walk back towards the bank doors again.

"Duncan," I spat. "Please _don't _cause a scene! We've got the money be happy!"

"Happy? How the fuck can I be _happy _when you basically sold to that guy that I was a nut job!" He said walking back towards me.

"Well, we needed the money..." I mumbled.

"Fuck the money!" He said speeding past me. Not sure what he was up to I followed keeping my distance though. Duncan wasn't the best person to be around when he went off. He eventually led us to an empty parking lot after shoving his way through the semi-busy streets of whatever town we were in, and let off his steam there. Screaming at the top of his lungs, slamming his fists into tree trunks, poles, etc. I stood at the entrance not wanting to be near him when he was this way.

It took about fifteen-twenty minutes for him to finally calm down. It was the only thing I really didn't like about him, his bipolar disorder. He could be the sweetest person in the world one minute, and snap the next being as terrifying as rabid animal willing to destroy or harm anything in its path. I'll admit when he was like that I _did _fear him a bit.

He let out a sigh and sat down on the curb with his face in his hands. "Are you okay?" I asked walking over to him still keeping my distance.

"Yeah," he spoke quickly sounding ashamed.

"Good," I said walking closer, and taking a seat on the curb next to him awkwardly.

"I''m sorry." He mumbled "You know, for blowing up on you"

"Don't be," I said placing my hand on his shoulder. I bit my lip unsure what to say next until the obvious thought came to mind. "So, you wanna know why I took out so much money?"

He raised his head from out of his hands curious. "Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're going shopping." I smiled.

* * *

**D POV**

"I look fuckin' ridiculous..." I told Courtney standing in font of a large mirror covering the entire wall of the dressing area.

"No you don't!" She shouted. "You look _so _hot!" She told me eying the black and white three-quartered sleeved _Abacrobie and Fitch_ looking shirt she had forced me to try on.

"Yeah, well, too bad there's no way in _hell _I'm walking around in this shit." I told her stripping from the shirt receiving numerous stares from other customers not caring if they saw. We were currently in some cheap thrift shop in downtown Val-Bélair. A small fluent French speaking town in the middle of Quebec City. Surprisingly we came across one of the few English speaking locals at the bank, so not only was I receiving looks in the store for walking around half naked, but also because nobody could understand a word I was saying.

Courtney sighed as I took off the shirt and threw it on to the floor viciously. "Well, hurry up then. I mean for Christ's sake I'm already finished, and I'm a girl! You have yet to pick out one outfit." She said pointing out all the girly, vibrant colored clothing she held in her hands.

"Wow," I told her. "Way to be a sexist." I mumbled throwing on my original shirt, and going through numerous racks until I found a few items of clothing that I was willing to wear in public. Just your usual black tees with some sort of skull, or metal band logo on it, a few pairs of dark jeans, a plain black jacket, and of course some boxers. Courtney rolled her eyes at my choices, and took them to the counter greeting the cashier.

"Hi," Courtney said.

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?" ("Hello, how can I help you?") The cashier asked her. She looked to be in her early thirties, wearing dark blonde hair, and a cute, upbeat smile.

"E-excuse me?" Courtney spoke confused. I rolled my eyes at her for not being polite back, and walked passed Courtney to the counter.

"Je présente mes excuses. Elle ne parle pas français." ("I apologize. She doesn't speak French.") I told her smoothly.

She chuckled teasing Courtney. "Oh, je vois. Un _Américain_?" ("Oh, I see. An _American_?")

"Non, juste pas aussi instruite que nous deux." ("No, just not as educated as us.") I smirked.

The cashier was now laughing loudly out Courtney who was glaring at me evilly. "Il est évident ..." ("Obviously...") The cashier spoke under her breath in a teasing way.

I chuckled, and handed her the clothes. "Pouvez-vous ces anneaux en place?" ("Can you ring these up?")

"Bien sûr." ("Sure.") She told me taking the clothes off the counter and ringing them up one by one. "Alors, êtes-vous ici?" ("So, are you from around here?") She asked.

"Oui, en quelque sorte. Je viens de Montréal, mais je suis né ici." ("Yes, sort of. I'm from Montreal, but I was born here.") I told her. Now completely lost with our conversation, Courtney had begun to stare into space at the customers that passed by.

"Ahh, je savais que je pure odeur de sang pourrait Québécoise." ("Ahh, I knew I could smell the pure blood of Quebecer.") She smiled, and I slightly blushed.

"Euh, Merci?" ("Uh, thanks?") I asked not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Votre accueil." ("Your welcome.") She smiled.

"Alors, pensez-vous et cette jeune femme ont des noms?" ("So, do you and this girl have names?") She asked catching me off gaurd still ringing up our clothes. Shit, unlike Court, I _wasn't _cool with giving out our real names especially since a bunch of criminals were after us, but then again I hadn't thought of any false names yet.

"Umm..." I stumbled.

"Eh bien ...?" ("Well...?") She asked eying me. I racked my brains for french names since it had been years since I last spoke it fluently. Once I finally came up with some (none that I actually liked) I spoke.

"Mon nom est Leon Crotteau, et...cette,"(My name is Leon Crotteau, and...this,") I said grabbing Courtney by the shoulders directing her attention towards the woman. "Charmante dame est ma petite amie, Jacqueline Delvaux." ("Charming lady is my girlfriend, Jacqueline Delvaux. ") I said flashing a fake smile.

She stared at us for a minute until she spoke. "Eh bien, n'êtes-vous pas deux adorables." ("Well, aren't you two cute.") She smiled ringing up the last of our purchases, and as she went to ring up the total I let out a relieved sigh.

"Votre total est 317,76 $." ("Your total is $ 317.76. ") She told me as I grabbed the envelope of money from Courtney's hand, and handed her four one-hundred dollar bills. She gave me the change then handed me our bags as we began to walk out the door. "Il était très content de vous Leon, et passez une bonne journée vous deux." ("It was nice meeting you Leon, and have a nice day you two.") She smiled.

"Merci. Vous deux, madame." ("Thank you. You two, ma'am.") I told her shoving Courtney quickly out of the building. Courtney and I continued to walk down the street in silence before she decided to speak.

"I didn't know you spoke French." She muttered.

"Yeah? Well, you learn something new everyday Princess." I said winking at her then chuckled. "Or should I call you Jacqueline now?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Uhh, I'll explain later." I told her as we continued to walk back to our motel room that we no longer had to sneak into.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, I'm all finished. I thought it would be fun to add in that Duncan could speak French though it was kinda hard writing in it. Haha, but I guess it was worth it in the end. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and remember review!**_


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Yes you guys this is the dreaded author's note...I'm sorry to tell you guys that I've hit a MAJOR writer's block on this story, and as much as I've tried continuing I just can't. I'm officially out of ideas for this story, so I'm going to have to put it on hold until further notice. If you guys really want me to continue then PLEASE give me some ideas about where I should take this story next. Any tips, ideas, etc WILL be welcomed, and highly recommended. Thank you guys for being such great reviewers for my first fanfic, and again, I'm sooooo sorry I had to stop, but I've already got a shit load of other stories to work on plus, some new ones that are currently in the making as we speak.**

**Sincerest apologises,**

_**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**_

**P.S. If you guy are really bumed by this take a look at my other stories:**

**Total Drama Island ABC's - A bunch of TDI one-shots including every character, episode, couple, genre, etc. Rated T**

**Girl Toy - A fic about the notorious and feared couple of Duncan and Heather after their breakup leaving Heather on top, yet seeking revenge when needed, and Duncan desperate looking for a new girl to suit his needs. What exactly will happen when he takes an interest in a certain CIT? Rated T.**

**Monster Inside Me - A story focusing mainly on Duncan and his dark past. After suffering many yeards of abuse from his father, his mother recently passing away because of his own stupid actions, and his best friend/love interest giving him the cold shoulder how is he suposed to cope anymore? Rated M.**

**Give em a try, and review em. Tell me what you think and where I need improvement. I'm always up for critisism just don't be too rough.**

**I promise to have this story going again as soon as possible. Again, sorry.**


	9. I'm Sick Of Your BS

_**A****/N: Guess who finally finished this chapter? I just want to stop and that EVERYONE that took their time to give me ideas! They were all so amazing I had to use a little bit of everything! Thank you guys a BUNCH, because not working on this has been bugging the HELL out of me! This chapter has...a lot of swearing. I was kinda in a pissed off mood the other day when I was working on it, so I used my anger to bring out the character's anger as well.**_

_**Again, thank you guys so much for helping me out, and enjoy the new chapter! ^-^**_

_**~ApPeAl2rEaSoN**_

* * *

**C POV**

We had spent the past two days wasting our time in this small and boring town. The night after we stopped by the thrift store I had:

1.) Found out that my seemingly stupid boyfriend could speak fluent French,

2.) That we were now known as Jacqueline and Leon...whatever, so there would be no way our kidnappers would eventually catch up to us, which is stupid if you ask me because they never knew our names in the first place! And,

3.) I just had recently found out that my boyfriend was an attention seeking man-whore...

He had told me that we should lay low and try not to act as our usual selves, yeah, big mistake for trusting him. Everywhere we went he seemed to spend more time with the slutty French girls he's met on the street than with me, and if you ask me what I though well, it was pretty fucking annoying.

Now...I'm not really the jealous type, but who would you feel when your boyfriend of three years would leave you to show off his 'amazing' French speaking skills to the citizens we passed on the streets to only find directions to somewhere or ask for the time, but I knew all this was a lie. They would be talking about me as usual I just knew it...

The worst part of it was when we would carry on conversations with other French speaking nationals I wouldn't be aloud to talk since I was 'American,' even though dumb ass gave me a pretty damn non America name. Some times he was so pigheaded and full of himself it really made me sick...

It was night time, and I was currently awaiting impatiently for Duncan to stop talking to some skank with large boobs that were _so _not covered well staring at him with big puppy dog eyes going gaga over _my _man. He walked back over to me with a sheet of paper in his hands that he quickly shoved into his pockets hoping I wouldn't see. Think again.

"What's that?" I asked annoyed. "The directions you were asking for to the Plaza?"

"Uh..." he stuttered. "Yep." He told me oh so matter-of-factly. _Bull shit._

_"_Well, you better let me see it I mean, I _am _better with directions than you are." I told him still scowling.

"Nawh, I got it all up here," he said pointing at his head.

"Can I at least see it, so I know you don't get us lost?"

"No." He said flatly.

"God dammit!" I spat. "Do I look fucking _stupid _to you Duncan?" I asked enraged. "I _know _that girl gave you her number, and I also know you _took it!" _I yelled throwing my balled fists into the air. "How could you?" I asked.

"Babe, look-" I cut him off.

"Don't 'babe' me! I'm serious!"

"Why do you got to be so damn jealous all the time Courtney? It's not like I'm gonna cheat on you! I was just gonna throw this piece of fuckin' paper out! Jesus Christ!" He argued.

"Don't bullshit me! For the past few days you've been wasting _our _precious time _flirting _with a bunch of...of _skanks!" _I spat. "And don't try to save your ass by saying it's helping us blend in, because it's _not!"_

_"_You _really _think I've been flirting with these chicks?" He spat.

"Well, you sure have been getting a lot of _'directions'!"_

_"_You know what Courtney, just shut the fuck up! You're so fucking over dramatic!"

"Yeah? Well, you're a fucking whore!" I told him before brushing past him walking down the streets.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm going back to the motel!" I spat turning around. "I hope you keep that skank's number because you're going to need a place to stay tonight!"  
**  
"**Court, get the hell back here!" He spat.

"Fuck you." I told him walking away, and sticking out my middle finger.

* * *

**D POV**

_Fuck me? Fuck **me? **Fuck her! She's so damn pathetic always bitching about how ****__I __take things too far! What a fucking hypocrite..._

I stood alone, in the middle of the empty street with my hands in my coat pocket, watching my peeved girlfriend stomp off the the opposite direction. This was just fucking _perfect_...

There was no way to call her and work this out. Neither of us had a phone. Hers was at her house on her nightstand, and mine...who the hell knows where I left it after the past few days. It could be anywhere in between Montreal and Quebec City...how was I supposed to explain _this _to ma?

Taking my sweet time walking back to the motel I managed to eye a rock on the ground, and kick it all the was to the parking lot eying the stolen motorcycle still parked in front of our room. _At least she didn't steal my bike. _I thought walking past it to the shut door. I tried opening the door to only find it lock.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I asked out loud shaking the door knob. Still not opening I placed the bottom of my shoe on the base of the door for support, and literally tried breaking the handle off. _This was ridiculous!_

_"_Seriously Court, this _isn't _funny!" I shouted now banging on the door. Annoyed by my struggle she must have finally walked over to the door only to continue yelling at me.

"Go away!" I heard her instruct through the door.

"No! Let me in!" I told her.

"Duncan, there is no way in _hell _you are getting through this door. Do yourself a favor, and just leave me alone!" She shouted.

"And where the fuck am I supposed to go?" You have the money!"

"Sleep in the streets! Do you really think I care?" She asked walking away from the door, because after that she never responded.

_You know what, fuck this. _I thought walking away from the door, from the parking lot now heading back into town. _I didn't need her._

* * *

**C POV**

I peered through the drapes when I heard Duncan eventually give up on breaking the door down. Thankfully, he was nowhere in sight, which meant he gave up, _or _the more reasonable idea: he went to get something larger to plow the door down.

I sat on the queen sized bed alone, almost missing his presence. I turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels carelessly not really finding anything interesting to watch, so I decided to turn on the news. I was currently watching some breaking story about some father who had just recently admitted to shooting his son when I heard a loud banging on the door.

"Oh my God! Duncan, go _away!" _I shouted throwing a pillow at the door. There was no response except for an even louder banging. _He must really be determined. _I sighed heavily before getting off the bed and walking over to the door. I unlocked the bolt knowing if I didn't confront him soon then this charade would never end.

The second I swung the door open I regretted it, because who stood in front of me _wasn't _my pigheaded boyfriend. It was two burly men the same burly men who had broken into my house, who had captured Duncan and I and nearly killed him, the men who had followed up to the hospital we stayed at while Duncan shortly healed, the same men who had now followed up into a whole new town.

I gasped slamming the door in their face only to have one of them catch it and walk into the room as I attempted to lock myself in the bathroom. Sadly I wasn't quick enough because one of the men was able to grab hold of the handle before the door was fully closed, and since he was a three-hundred pound ape he easily tore the door open sending me flying into him.

He grabbed me by my upper arms and carried my out of the room unaware I was trying to put up a fight. The other was guarding the door, but once his companion was out I managed to catch him slip a sheet of paper on to the nightstand, and exit the room behind us.

Again, they tied my wrists and ankles up with rope, placing duct tape over my mouth, and tossed me in the back of an old looking _Cadillac, _the driver being the head honcho himself. He turned around to face me and smiled wickedly.

"Did you _really _think you could get rid of us that easily?" He asked as one of his goons hopped in the passenger seat, while the other took a seat next to me. I whimpered. _Please, not again..._

* * *

**D POV**

I sat in front of the closed general store right around th corner from the motel Courtney had locked me out of alone again, and in the cold. I could barely take anymore of the freezing winds slamming into my face. I just figured if I let Courtney, and let her cool down then _maybe _if I was lucky she'd let me in. It was about a half hour until I almost snapped.

I jumped off the curb, and jogged back to the motel needing some type of warmth. The lights were still on in the room once I arrived in the parking lot, so she mustn't have fallen asleep yet. _Thank God. _

I walked up to the door able to see my breath from the cold air that was surrounding me, and knocked on the door. That was when I noticed it wasn't fully closed. _What the hell?_

I pushed the door open to find the room deserted. No Courtney, no..._anyone. _I searched the room to see if she was hiding from me, but after I checked every square inch of the tiny room to only find myself alone I began to worry. I then eyed a piece of paper laying on the nightstand. _Oh, thank God. _I thought as I picked it up. _Courtney must me out for some reason._

It was when I began to read the note that my worry for Courtney began to escalate. It read:

_So kid,_

_You really thought we wouldn't find you after your daring little escape from the hospital. Well, think again. We have your girl, and we MIGHT consider to keep her alive if you meet us in the abandon factory about thirty miles North of this shit hole at midnight. Come alone and unarmed, and maybe we can work out a deal. Chicken out or decide to not follow our rules, and your lovely little lady might have to suffer for it._

_- D_

Before I had the chance to process the letter I grabbed the keys to the bike out of the nightstand drawer, and practically ran out of the room not even bothering to shut the door behind. I hopped on my stolen bike, shoved the keys into ignition, revved the engine, and drove that sucker out of the lot, and down the deserted road as if my life depended on it, or more importantly as if Courtney's did.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I know this was short, but I couldn't give THAT much away, or it wouldn't be as fun now would it? I just have to say that**__** I'm so glad to have this chapter finished. It's kinda leading up to all the drama. Oh, and by the by there should only be a good...3-5 chapters left of this story, so I hope you guys are really enjoying it while it lasts! Review and I love you guys! :)**_


	10. Explinations and Reasons

**_A/N: Alright, short chapter, but action packed. xD_**

**_Hope you guys enjoy, because this story should be coming to an end in about...a chapter, or two. :(_**

**_It was good while it lasted though! :) Thank you guys for the amazing reviews as usual!_**

**_Well, without further ado, here's chapter 10!_**

**_R&R and enjoy!_**

**_~ApPeAl2rEaSoN_**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**C POV**

At some point after being tied up and thrown into the back of the kidnapper's car I must have been knocked out. I woke up alone in what looked like an abandonedfactory tied to a chair, but this time my mouth was free. My first instinct of course was to scream. I screamed bloody damn murder until unluckily, the three thugs had barged into the room to see what my problem was, which was when I decided to keep quiet.

"Well, well, well...looks who's finally awake." The head man, Damon? I believe his name was, or something in that matter.

"Where's Duncan?" Where the first words to come out of my mouth.

"Who, you mean your little boyfriend? Oh, he's on his way that is if he ever wants to _see _you alive again." He told.

"You're a monster." I spat. "Why are you even doing this to us? What did we ever do to you, because if this is about robbing my house I honestly, don't give to shits about it." I tried reasoning with him.

"Oh, it has nothing to do with you really, but your little boyfriend...well, I can't say the same about him." He said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"You see, he took something from me a few years ago. Something...or rather _someone _that meant a whole lot to me. They were my whole world until that _scum _of a delinquent came along and took him away from me!" He spat slamming his fist on a table. "After the little incident I spent day in and day out researching that kid, and watching his every move until suddenly, he just...disappeared." He said in a hushed tone.

"When I saw that he was on that TV show with you a few years back what was it called...Total Drama something I figured that this was fate, and I shouldn't have given up my search. Then you came along, and you two became the couple of the year. There were blogs, and interviews, which held so much precious information. Us showing up at your house _wasn't _an accident. I owed money to a higher authority, and knew where you lived thinking I could score a two for two bagging all the necessaryitems needed to pay back my loan, and to grab you as well hoping to leave that kid with a broken heart just like he did me.

"So, the night we stopped by had been planned out for weeks. I had heard your parents were away for the time being, and decided to stop by not thinking to find _him _there as well." He spat. This all didn't make sense...what could Duncan have done to piss this guy off so much. Though I had so many questions to ask I kept quiet as he continued.

"We had you and enough possessionsto repay our debt, and for a moment I as finally happy. That is until you two decided to escape." He told me. "I was so close too. I wasn't going to give up this time. I would chase you down until I was on my death bed, and looky here...I have you captive, and Duncan on his way to rescue you." He grinned. "My plan in falling into action." He said as his phone went off. It must have been important for him to pick it up, and leave his two bozos in charge of me.

Whenever Duncan showed up...all hell was going to break loose...

* * *

**D POV**

After a ten minute drive going at least 100 mph on the Harley I made it to the factory the burglers described. I quickly hopped off the bike, and ran to the side of the warehouse peering through the window to see Courtney tied up in a spare room being watched by the two thugs. My brows furrowed as I began to plot how to get Courtney out of there safely when the idea hit me.

I took a huge risk walking through the entrance of the factory, but ended up lucky not crossing paths with any unwanted thugs. I picked up a spare beam I passed on the way in, and smashed it against a door running as quickly as possible around the corner on the opposite side of the hall.

The thugs quickly came outside of the room they were holding Courtney in, and ran down the hall into the room I had smashed the beam into. Once they were both in I grabbed the spare beam and walked in the room behind them knocking them both out with two blows. They clasped to the ground with a loud thud, and I quickly closed the door behind me smashing the beam on on the nob, so once they woke up it would be impossible to leave.

I dropped the beam, and dashed for the room Courtney was in. I nearly broke the door down casing her to scream. "Shhh!" I hushed her seeing her face ease up once she realized it was me.

"Duncan!" She cheered quietly.

"Miss me?" I asked now untying her.

"You wouldn't believe..." she told me as her hands were free of the constricting rope. The two of us now working on her feet.

"Where are the guards?" She asked.

"I took care of 'em." I told her grinning.

"You didn't...kill them right?" She asked. A bit taken back from her question I raised an eyebrow. "Um, never mind..." she trailed off. She was now completely free of the rope, and the two of us were about to make yet another escape when were heard a door down the hall open.

"Shit." I spat.

"Duncan, we can't go out the front." She told me. I ignored her looking for another exit when I eyed a large air vent on the ceiling above up.  
"Up there." I told her pointing at it.

"How the hell are we-" I cut her off standing on top of the chair she was tied to only minutes ago and hoisting her on my shoulders.

"Push it open." I instructed and she did as she was told. I quickly hoisted her through the opening now trying to climb to the head rest of the chair reaching for her hand. Once I was able to grab in she attempted to raise me up needed my help to pull as well. I was halfway through the vent when I heard the door bust open quickly pulling the rest of my body through pushing Courtney to the ground in front of me, and instructing her to crawl forward. I could hear the guy under us cuss out loud, and before I had a chance to react we were being fired at.

"Fuck." I spat nearly dodging a bullet that was aimed right between Court and I.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted shoving her so she'd pick up the pace. Bullets continued to be fired at us, and surprisingly, we dodged them all until I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder.

"Ahh! Fuck!" I hissed.

"Duncan!" Courtney turned around worried.

"Don't stop can't you see we're being fired at?" I spat. She nodded her head and continued crawling quickly through the vents. I moved along behind her slowly unable to put any pressure on my arm without the burning sensation to shoot up through it.

The firing eventually seized calming us down a bit, but even more when Courtney pointed out an exit. Once there we quickly crawled out, Courtney first so she could help me out, but before I had a chance to reach the edge I heard her scream. I looked down to see the head of the goons arm wrapped around her neck, holding the gun to her temple.

"No!" I shouted hoping out from the vent on to the ground catching myself before falling down. "Don't shoot!" I instructed.

"Or what kid? What are you going to do to me?"

"I swear to God, if you shoot her..." I trailed off.

"What? You'll kill me?" He teased grinning at me. "I think you've lost this battle. I'm going to make you feel the same way you made me feel!" He shouted. Confused I stared at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked.

"What, you don't remember?" He asked. "August 17th, 2006. You were about...fifteen at the time right?" He questioned me.

"Uh, yeah?" I told him. "But, what does-" He cut me off.

"You were also serving time in the Quebec City Juvenile Detention Center, am I right?"

"Look, man, I don't remember that was a long tim-"

"Yes, you were is the correct answer. Now tell me, do you remember a boy that went by the name of Jeremy Andrews?" I stopped to ponder at the question. _Jeremy Andrews..._

"Yeah, my old cell mate." I told him.

"_Riiiiiiight_, your old cell mate. What happened to him?" He asked.

"He..." I trailed off still trying to think. "He was killed in a prison riot." I told him still trying to put two and two together.

"That's right, and who started that riot?" That's when it hit me.

"I-I did." I told him staring wide-eyed in his direction.

"Correct again. It appears that you thought it would be funny to draw attention to yourself. Do you remember what exactly you said?" He asked me.

"N-no..." I spoke.

"Oh, come _on_, think about it." I shook my head in response. "Well, it's a good thing I do. I believe you said something like 'Kill the mother fuckers who put us in here.'" He said mocking my voice. "And you know what? Jeremy Andrews agreed with you. Hell, he was ecstatic about the idea of paying back the guards. He took it a little too far. You know what he did?"

"He tried jumping a guard..." I mumbled.

"That's _right_! He tried jumping a guard, and then tell me what happened."

"The guard shot him." I said flatly.

"Yes, the guard shot him, and did you get any kind of punishment for this?"

"No, no one ever found out it was me who started the riot."

"Mhmm. Do you want to know something? Jeremy Andrews was my son." He told me making my eyes widen even more. "I loved him more than anything. He was my pride and joy. He didn't deserve to die because of you." He glared. "You took my son away from me, and now I'm going to take something important away from you." He said cocking the gun against Courtney's head. She screamed.

"Whoa man!" I shouted. "Look, I'm sorry about your kid, but I didn't tell him to attack that guard! That was his idea! I couldn't stop him!" I tried explaining.

"Yes you could have! If you hadn't opened your damn mouth my son would still be alive!" He said pressing the gun harder against Courtney's head at this point she was begging more mercy from the insane gunman.

"No! Look, if anyone here deserves to die man, it's not her! It's me! Please, leave her out of this." I begged hearing Courtney scream for me to take back what I said.

"Now, why would I finish you off? You'd be worry free, but if I took something that meant a lot to you just like you did to me then I cold make you suffer like you deserve!" He spat.

"Look! What did she ever do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing, just like Jeremy never did to you, but you just had to go and end _his_ life!"

"I'm telling you man! I-!"

"It's too late for your excuses. Say goodbye to your precious girlfriend." He told me grinning evilly as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

_**A/N: Awwwwh, shit! Cliff hanger! What's gonna happen next? Why don't you all give me your opinions of what you think should happen. I already know, but I'm a bit curious to see what you have to say! Review please! **_


	11. Strange Emotions

**_A/N: Well, there's the second to last chapter. Yep, I plan on wrapping this whole story up with the next update. What a shame. :'(_**

**_I wanted to wrap this story up 1.) because I've kinda lost interest and 2.) Because I plan on uploading a NEW story as soon as this one finishes. I'm still deciding between two to upload though...but either way there will be yet ANOTHER new story out really soon! _**

**_R&R and enjoy! ^-^_**

**_~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round_**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**D POV**

"Stop I'll do it!" I shout at the last minute causing the gunman to look up at me, annoyed I had spoken out as he was about to finish off Courtney.

"What?" He asked interested, but still holding the gun to Court's temple.

I lowered my head and sighed. "I'll do it." I managed to mumble hearing Courtney gasp at my response.

"_What_?" She screeched with her voice cracking.

"Yeah kid. What do you mean?" The gunman asked.

I raised my head a bit to look at them. "I'll...I'll finish her..." I said uneasily.

"_What? _Duncan, _no!" _Courtney continued to scream. The gunman laughed before he spoke.

"And how do I know you aren't going to pull something on me?" He asked.

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my pocketknife showing it to him. "I'll use this," I said, "you keep the gun, and if I try..._anything_, shoot us both." I explained simply. He pondered at the idea for a minute. "Look, you really wanna get me back man? Let me do it. I'd rather have her die in the hands of someone she cares about then by some scum like you." I tried reasoning.

"Alright," was all he said before walking over to me with Courtney still in his grasp, his gun still pointed to her temple. The walk over I could hear her whimpering progress never taking her teared eyes off me.

_"I'm sorry." _I mouthed raising my hands in the air showing I wasn't planning on attacking. What had I gotten myself into? I couldn't kill Courtney! I knew I couldn't I just spoke out hoping to save her ass. Boy was I wrong...

The gunman handed her off to my and I grasped her in my free arm as he backed up probably so he could have a good shot if I failed to cooperate. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this one.

"Well?" He spoke hoping I'd pick up the pace. I bit my bottom lip as I placed the shaky hand against her bare neck that held my pocketknife. Her whining became louder. The gunman cocked his gun.

"I don't have time for your stalling game. You've got 'til the count three to finish her of _I _will." He told her aiming at Courtney's face. She screamed again, and my hand became twice as uneasy. I was shaking so bad that drew blood from her. "One." The gunman counted_. Shit_, I thought as I looked around the room for another distraction. "Two." He said. I looked down at Courtney who was shaking viciously.

_"I'm **so **sorry_," I mumbled to her knowing we were defeated.

_"Thr_-" he started, but was soon cut off by a loud banging coming from the next room. He drew all his attention to the sound when the thought hit me. I grasped on to the knife tightly and tossed it across the room as hard as possible praying I didn't make a huge mistake.

The knife landed directly in his upper left chest area causing him to let out a pained cry completely dropping his gun. This had to be the best plan ever. I put Courtney on the ground before I rushed over to the distracted gunman, and tackled him to the ground causing him to hit his head against the flooring.

* * *

**C POV**

I screamed for the millionth time today. Duncan had just throwing a knife into this man's shoulder! I felt like I was about to be sick. He set me down on the ground, which I was glad about since I would be able to catch my breath from such a traumatic image as I watched him knock over and jump on top of the dangerous man, tearing the knife from his shoulder blade that made my stomach flip, and hold it against his neck. I guess I can say I understand why Duncan's been to jail before. He could be quite...terrifying when needed.

From the other side of the room I could hear him threatening the gunman with his life if he moved an inch, and in excruciating pain from the knife, the gunman did as he was told.

"Courtney," I heard Duncan call for me, "take this and call the cops." He said tossing me his cell phone that must have been on the gunman. I nodded my head still unsure what to say about this whole situation.

I walked out of the room not wanting to be around the whole drama, opened the phone, and slowly dialed _911_ with my nervous shaking hands. I held the cold metal device up to my ear and waited for the other line to pick up. It took two rings, but to me if felt like ten.

"_911, what's your emergency?" _The other line said.

"Um, yes. I-I was wondering if I could get the police, or an ambulance over here." I told her.

_"Sure ma'am. Can you tell me what's going on?" _She asked.

I breathed in a deep sigh as I explained the whole story right from the second my parents left that previous Thursday to the second before I opened the phone.

"_Alright, calm down ma'am. Help is on the way make sure you stay **safe.**" _She told me putting emphasis on certain parts of the sentence.

"I will. Thank you." I told her.

_"Would you like me to stay on the line until help arrives?" _She asked.

"Um...no, I believe I'll be fine."

"_Okay ma'am. Stay calm." _She said before hanging up.

"I can only hope I will." I said to myself still holding the phone against my face.

* * *

**D POV**

Princess eventually made her way back in the room allowing me to release a sigh of relief. I was still lying on the ground on top of the scum who tried to finish the two of us off knowing if I made any type of sudden move he could get loose, and then all hell would break loose.

"You call the cops?" I asked still staring down at the uninterested gunman under me still holding the knife against his neck.

"Yeah..." she trailed off obviously still shaken up from the whole experience.

"It'll be okay, Court the cops will be here soon to throw this _scum _in jail where he belongs." I hissed at the gunman pressing the knife tighter against his neck.

"Mhmm." She said barely audible.

Another minute or two pasted and the cops finally arrived. They bust through the doors like this was some kind of life threatening situation, which it was, but not anymore. Two cops ran over to me and the gunman, pulled me off him, and both tackled him-handcuffing him in seconds.

I finally had a chance to walk over to Courtney opening my arms for a warm embrace that she slowly walked into. What was up with her? She should be happy! We were soon greeted by the head of police who asked us to explain the whole story. After a ten minute explanation I was able to share my side of the story as was Courtney. He nodded his head occasionally through out each speech, and once we were finished spoke.

"Well, these men won't be bothering you kids again." He told us. "Have you been able to contact you parents about his situation? I'm sure they're worried if you've been gone for a few days."

Courtney and I looked at each other wide-eyed. The thought hadn't crossed our minds as to what to tell our parents well, mostly hers about this situation.

"Well?" He asked.

"I-uh, think we'll figure something out." I told him and he nodded leading us outside where four cop cars had swarmed the place. We watched as they shoved the gunman and his goons into seperate cop cars all three of them shouting death threats at us. Nervous, Courtney looked in the opposite direction, and I flip them all off. I didn't know what she had to be nervous about we were safe now.

"If you two want we can give you a ride home." He cheif told us.

"That would be lovely." Courtney mumbled quietly as we followed him to the back of a police car. Oh the memories I've had in the back of one of these. I grinned as I held the door open for Courtney to get in, and once seated I got in after her not bothering to buckle up.

The glass window was up so the cop wouldn't be able to hear us. I sighed. "So, what's really bugging you?"

She didn't bother to look away from the window. "Nothing."

"Courtney." I said sternly.

"It's just-why would you do it?" She asked.

Confused I questioned. "Do what?"

"Why would you offer to risk _my _life? I mean, what the hell! Did you really expect to pull something out of your ass? We got lucky!" She spat.

"Court, as long as you were in my arms you were safe. I don't know what I would have done, but when he fired I was gonna take that bullet for you." I said calmly.

"Oh, and that just makes everything _so _much better!" She spat again.

"What did you think I was gonna do, let him blow your brains out right in front of me? I had to think of _something_!

"You are honestly the biggest idiot I've ever met."

"And you're the biggest fuckin' _prick _I've ever met. I saved your life back there you should be _thanking _me!" I told her.

"You. Got. _Lucky!"_ She screamed.

"Who cares what I got! We're safe now aren't we?" I shouted back. She glared at me before turning back to face the window. I sighed and did the same, and the two of us rode in silence for at least ten minutes before I tried speaking again. "I'm sorry." I mumbled barely audible.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"I'm. Sorry." I said slower and more apologetic.

"Well, then I forgive you." She said quietly.

"Cool..." I trailed off.

"And I'm...sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up on you. You really did save us back there." She spoke.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." I told her rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes it is. We both know that. I'm just glad to be going home." She sighed.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed. "Wait, what day is it?" I asked.

"Monday." She mumbled.

I chuckled. "Least we made it back on time."

"Yeah." She said.

"So, about you're folks..."

"W-what about them?" She asked becoming nervous again.

"I still have no idea how we're gonna explain this to them." I told her.

She was silent for a minute before she finally spoke. "Me either, but I know the two of us are going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble." She said staring at the back of the driver's headrest.

* * *

_**A/N: One more chapter to go! Awwh, I've actually enjoyed writing this story. Well, you guys know the drill review!**_


End file.
